The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of garden Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum (X)×Opisthopappus (C) ‘Taihang's Galaxy’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Taihang's Galaxy’. The new cultivar is commercially known as a garden-type Chrysanthemum. 
‘Taihang's Galaxy’ was derived from a controlled breeding program using Opisthopappus taihangensis, a native species from Northern China previously unknown to cultivation and an unnamed selection of Chrysanthemum dichrum. The goal of the breeding program was to develop garden type Chrysanthemum cultivars suitable for hanging baskets, green roofs and walls, and ecological restoration of hillsides and slopes based on their prostrate or cascading growth characteristics and drought resistance.
The new cultivar derived from a controlled cross made in 2006 in Beijing, China between an unnamed plant of Chrysanthemum dichrum as the male parent and an unnamed selection of Opisthopappus taihangensis as the female parent. ‘Taihang's Galaxy’ was selected by the Inventors as a single unique plant (Accession No. 20080601) from the resulting progeny in the autumn of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using stem cuttings in the spring of 2008 in Beijing, China. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.